memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager
Star Trek: Voyager est la quatrième série télévisée "live" de Star Trek. fdfd fd fd fd f df df dfqdfq fdf df df df df df d fd d d f dfd fd f d Contexte En l'an 2371, L'USS Voyager est projeté dans le Quadrant Delta par une entité extraterrestre nommée le Pourvoyeur. Ce dernier meurt malheureusement avant de pouvoir renvoyer le vaisseau dans le Quadrant Alpha d'où il est originaire. A partir de ce moment, l'équipage devra entreprendre un long voyage de retour, leur point de départ se trouvant à 75 ans de tout territoire familier. Au cours de son périple, l'équipage du Voyager devra faire alliance avec le vaisseau Maquis qu'il poursuivait initialement. Ils auront l'occasion de cartographier tout un quadrant encore inexploré puisqu'étant majoritairement sour le contrôle du Collectif Borg. Ils feront aussi connaissance avec de nouvelles races extraterrestres telles les Kazons, les Hirogens, les Krenims et l'espèce 8472 (némésis du Borg). Personnages principaux lors de la saison 7]] *'Kate Mulgrew' dans le rôle de Kathryn Janeway *'Robert Beltran' dans le rôle de Chakotay *'Roxann Dawson' dans le rôle de B'Elanna Torres *'Jennifer Lien' dans le rôle de Kes (1995-'1997') *'Robert Duncan McNeill' dans le rôle de Tom Paris *'Ethan Phillips' dans le rôle de Neelix *'Robert Picardo' dans le rôle du Docteur *'Tim Russ' dans le rôle de Tuvok *'Jeri Ryan' dans le rôle de Seven of Nine (1997-'2001') *'Garrett Wang' dans le rôle de Harry Kim :''Voir aussi : Les acteurs de VOY et les personnages de VOY'' Episodes Saison 1 – 1995 * 001-002. Le Pourvoyeur Caretaker 48315.6 * 003. Parallax Parallax 48439.7 * 004. Encore et encore Time and Again 48 - - -.- * 005. Phage The Phage 48532.4 * 006. Le nuage The Cloud 48546.2 * 007. Par le chas de l’aiguille Eye of the Needle 48579.4 * 008. Une fois l’impossible exclu… Ex Post Facto 48 - - -.- * 009. Emanations Emanations 48623.5 * 010. Directive première Prime Factors 48642.5 * 011. Félonie State of Flux 48658.2 * 012. Héros et démons Heroes and Demons 48693.2 * 013. Possessions Cathexis 48734.2 * 014. Visages Faces 48784.2 * 015. Jetrel Jetrel 48832.1 * 016. Le droit chemin Learning Curve 48846.5 * 017. Les Trente-Septiens The 37’s 48975.1 * 018. Projections Projections 48892.1 * 019. Elogium Elogium 48921.3 * 020. Distorsions Twisted 48 - - -.- Saison 2 – 1995 / 1996 * 021. Initiations Initiations 49005.3 * 022. Non Sequitur Non Sequitur 49011.- * 023. Parturition Parturition 49 - - -.- * 024. Hallucinations Persistence of Vision 49 - - -.- * 025. Tatouages Tatoo 49 - - -.- * 026. Froid comme l’enfer Cold Fire 49 - - -.- * 027. Tactiques et manœuvres Maneuvers 49208.5 * 028. Résistance Resistance 49 - - -.- * 029. Le prototype Prototype 49 - - -.- * 030. Alliances Alliances 49337.4 * 031. Le seuil Threshold 49373.4 * 032. Fusion mentale Meld 49 - - -.- * 033. Fléau Dreadnought 49447.- * 034. Suicide Death Wish 49301.2 * 035. Soins et passions Lifesigns 49504.3 * 036. Investigations Investigations 49485.2 * 037. Dédoublement Deadlock 49548.7 * 038. Innocence Innocence 49 - - -.- * 039. Le clown The Thaw 49 - - -.- * 040. Tuvix Tuvix 49665.2 * 041. Résolutions Resolutions 49690.1 * 042. L’essentiel / L’assaut 1ère partie Basics – Part 1 49 - - -.- Saison 3 – 1996 / 1997 * 043. L’essentiel / L’assaut 2ème partie Basics – Part 2 50032.7 * 044. Flashback / Images du passé Flashback 50126.4 * 045. Le bagne / La chute The Chute 50156.2 * 046. L’essaim The Swarm 50252.3 * 047. Faux profits / Bien mal acquis… False Profits 50074.3 * 048. La mémoire / Souvenez-vous / Devoir de mémoire Remember 50203.1 * 049. Rite sacré Sacred Ground 50063.2 * 050. Futur passé / La fin de l’avenir / Un futur en danger 1ère partie Future’s End – Part 1 50 - - -.- * 051. Futur passé / La fin de l’avenir / Un futur en danger 2ème partie Future’s End – Part 2 50312.5 * 052. Le seigneur de guerre / Le maître de guerre Warlord 50348.1 * 053. Autant en emportent les Q / Enigme et Qonnaissance / Q-uerelle de succession The Q and the Grey 50384.6 * 054. Macrocosme / Macrovirus Macrocosm 50425.1 * 055. Le marché Fair Trade 50 - - -.- * 056. Alter ego Alter Ego 50480.3 * 057. Coda Coda 50518.6 * 058. La fièvre du sang Blood Fever 50537.2 * 059. Unité Unity 50614.2 * 060. Docteur Hyde / Docteur et Mr Hide / Ennemi intérieur Darkling 50693.2 * 061. L’ascenseur / Elévation / Défiance mortelle Rise 50 - - -.- * 062. Le fils prodigue / Le fils préféré Favorite Son 50732.4 * 063. Retour en arrière / Avant et après Before and After 50 - - -.- * 064. La vie modèle / La vraie vie Real Life 50836.2 * 065. Controverse / Origine lointaine / Chaînon manquant Distant Origin 50 - - -.- * 066. Echanges / Disparitions Displaced 50912.4 * 067. Scénario catastrophe Worse Case Scenario 50953.4 * 068. Scorpion 1ère partie Scorpion – Part 1 50984.3 Saison 4 – 1997 / 1998 * 069. Scorpion 2ème partie Scorpion – Part 2 51001.2 * 070. Le don The Gift 51 - - -.- * 071. La fête de l’honneur Day Of Honor 51 - - -.- * 072. Némésis Nemesis 51082.4 * 073. Révulsion Revulsion 51186.2 * 074. Le corbeau The Raven 51 - - -.- * 075. Méthode scientifique Scientific Method 51244.3 * 076. L’année de l’enfer 1ère partie The Year of Hell – Part 1 51268.4 * 077. L’année de l’enfer 2ème partie The Year of Hell – Part 2 51425.4 * 078. Vols de souvenirs Random Thoughts 51367.2 * 079. Premier vol Concerning Flight 51386.4 * 080. La vie après la mort Mortal Coil 51449.2 * 081. Rêves éveillés Walking Moments 51471.3 * 082. Le message dans la bouteille Message in a Bottle 51 - - -.- * 083. Les chasseurs Hunters 51501.4 * 084. La proie Prey 51652.3 * 085. Accusations Retrospect 51658.2 * 086. Le jeu de la mort 1ère partie The Killing Game – Part 1 51 - - -.- * 087. Le jeu de la mort 2ème partie The Killing Game – Part 2 51715.2 * 088. Vis-à-vis Vis-à-vis 51762.4 * 089. La directive Omega The Omega Directive 51781.2 * 090. Inoubliable Unforgettable 51813.4 * 091. La preuve vivante Living Witness 51 - - -.- * 092. Démon Demon 51 - - -.- * 093. Seule One 51929.3 * 094. Peur et espoir Hope and Fear 51978.2 Saison 5 – 1998 / 1999 * 095. Les ombres de la nuit Night * 096. Assimilation Drone * 097. Risque extrême Extreme Risk * 098. Dans la peau de l’ennemi In the Flesh * 099. Il était une fois Once Upon a Time * 100. Eternité Timeless * 101. Régression Infinite Regress * 102. Inhumain Nothing Human * 103. Un mois ferme Thirty Days * 104. Contrepoint Counterpoint * 105. Image latente Latent Image * 106. La fiancée de Chaotica ! Bride of Chaotica ! * 107. Gravité Gravity * 108. Un bonheur inespéré Bliss * 109. Aux frontières des ténèbres 1ère partie Dark Frontier – Part 1 * 110. Aux frontières des ténèbres 2ème partie Dark Frontier – Part 2 * 111. Maladie d’amour Disease * 112. Destination néant Course : Oblivion * 113. Le combat The Fight * 114. Les médiateurs Think Tank * 115. Le cargo Juggernaut * 116. Celui qui veille sur moi Someone to Watch Over Me * 117. 23H59 11:59 * 118. L’USS Relativity Relativity * 119. L’ogive Warhead * 120. USS Equinox 1ère partie Equinox – Part 1 Saison 6 – 1999 / 2000 * 121. USS Equinox 2ème partie Equinox – Part 2 * 122. Instinct de survie Survival Instinct * 123. Sur le grand fleuve de la mort Barge of the Dead * 124. Des désirs pour des réalités Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy * 125. Alice Alice * 126. Enigme Riddles * 127. Les dents du dragon Dragon's Teeth * 128. Un petit pas… One Small Step * 129. Le complot The Voyager Conspiracy * 130. Le projet Pathfinder Pathfinder * 131. Havre de paix Fair Haven * 132. En un clin d’œil Blink of an Eye * 133. Virtuose Virtuoso * 134. Mémorial Memorial * 135. Tsunkatse Tsunkatse * 136. Le collectif borg Collective * 137. Les possédés Spirit Folk * 138. Tu retourneras à la poussière Ashes to Ashes * 139. Jeu d’enfant Child's Play * 140. Le guide et les égarés Good Shepherd * 141. Arnaque et prospérité Live Fast and Prosper * 142. Muse Muse * 143. Furie Fury * 144. Ligne de vie Life Line * 145. Hantise sur le pont 12 The Haunting of Deck Twelve * 146. Unimatrice Zéro 1ère partie Unimatrix Zero – Part 1 Saison 7 – 2000 / 2001 * 147. Unimatrice Zéro 2ème partie Unimatrix Zero - Part 2 * 148. Imperfection * 149. Drive * 150. Repression * 151. Critical Care * 152. Inside Man * 153. Body and Soul * 154. Nightingale * 155. Flesh and Blood - Part 1 * 156. Flesh and Blood - Part 2 * 157. Shattered * 158. Lineage * 159. Repentance * 160. Prophecy * 161. The Void * 162. Workforce - Part 1 * 163. Workforce - Part 2 * 164. Human Error * 165. Q2 * 166. Author, Author * 167. Friendship One * 168. Natural Law * 169. Homestead * 170. Renaissance Man * 171-172. End Game Anecdotes et autres informations Liens externes * * Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Voyager en:Star Trek: Voyager nl:Star Trek: Voyager sv:Star Trek: Voyager